Vendil
by Mogget0607
Summary: “So where are they?” Mitchell asks. “In his room” she states simply. I should warn you, that it starts of funny, but tears flow a bit in the middle, but dont worry s'all good in the end!


So, I'm trying to write another chapter for _You know me, wouldn't miss this for the world_ and all I came up with was this piece of fluff!!!

Feel free to review

Sam woke up to find herself looking at the ceiling of the guest room that she was in, on P3X975, she sat up with a groan and put her head in her hands as she massaged her head, wondering what on Earth or Vendil, as these people called their planet, had she been thinking to drink that much at last nights celebration for the new alliance between the 2 planets. She groaned again and took her head out of her hands finally taking in her surroundings, there in the bed opposite hers was the reason: Vala Mal Doran, she smiled as she thought _a bad influence, but a great friend_ and then silently laughed as she remembered that Vala had drank way, way more then her, but then frowned as she realised she was gonna have to wake her up eventually and then sighed _no point in putting of the inevitable._

Vala was woken by the sound of Sam's voice, "Come on Vala we're going home and we've got a long walk ahead of us"

Vala groaned and rolled over, her head landing face down in the pillow "5 more minutes" she mumbled into it.

Sam was used to this reply, as long as Vala said something, or mumbled it at least, she was gonna wake up soon, so her work here was done. "I'm gonna go see what they do here for showers" Sam told Vala and with that she left the room with her clean clothes and wash bag.

10 minutes later Vala groaned, she had a banging headache but she knew that it wasn't gonna magically go away if she stayed there. She sat up, just as Sam came back in the room, clearly refreshed, as she dried her hair.

Sam laughed, "hey there sleeping beauty, finally got up huh"

Vala merely nodded in response and then winced as she realised that wasn't the best response.

Sam passed Vala her clean clothes and wash bag "showers just across the hall" she said smiling

"Thanks" Vala replied and left the room.

She came back a 10 minutes or so later. "Feeling better?" Sam asked.

"Much" Vala replied with a smile.

Cameron Mitchell and Teal'c turned up in the doorway as Vala moved over to her bed. "Hey guys" Mitchell said when he saw they were both up, "me and Teal'c were gonna go get some breakfast, fancy joining us?"

"Sure" Sam replied and then said with a discreet wink in the direction of Mitchell and Teal'c, "hey Vala why don't you go ask Daniel?"

"Sure" Vala replied with a smile and left in search of the last team mate's room.

"That's evil Sam" Mitchell stated.

Sam gave an innocent grin as she shut the door behind her and replied, "its not my fault she doesn't know how much of a grouch he is the morning after he's been drinking"

"Indeed" Teal'c said with a hint of a smile.

"So breakfast?" Sam asked

Vala went to knock on Daniel's door, but a whimpering from the other side of the door made her stop in her tracks, _what was that?_ She thought, and stopped to listen so as to make sure she wasn't just imagining things, but nope there it was again and she heard Daniels voice as he mumbled something that she couldn't make out. She figured he was asleep and so quietly entered the room without knocking.

There he was, sprawled out on his bed with the cover practically thrown of him in his sleep, Vala took in a sharp breath when she saw him in the tracksuit bottoms he wore for bed and no shirt. She shook herself mentally _he's not interested in you _she told herself, but she stood there for a second longer just staring at him.

Then she heard that whimpering sound again and realised her suspicions were right, the source was Daniel. He moved restlessly in his sleep, as he mumbled words that Vala couldn't make out.

She wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know whether that was a good idea, should she wake him or what. She figured the best plan of action was to pretend like she hadn't seen anything, to go out shut the door and then knock to wake him, that way there wouldn't be any awkward moments.

She turned towards the door and then found herself froze to the spot when she heard him call out the one thing she hadn't been expecting "Vala!"

She slowly turned, expecting to find him fully awake and glaring at her before he questioned why she was in his room, but all she saw was a sleeping Daniel in the throws of a nightmare.

"Vala!" he cried as if in pain "NO!" he cried out as he sat up quickly, panting as he woke.

Vala walked over to the bed quickly as she said, "It's alright Daniel, I'm here" she sat beside him and looked into his eyes and saw relief flood them, he closed them as he rested his head on her shoulder. She patted his back unsure of what else she could do.

She wanted to tell a bad joke to break the tension, but knew it wouldn't help and didn't have one in her, it broke her heart seeing Daniel like this, she knew the only thing to do was ask about it, there was no way she would be able to leave without looking like a terrible friend, and she valued her friendship with Daniel most highly, even if she did want there to be more, she never wanted to lose him as a friend.

"Want to talk about it?" she said quietly.

"Not really" he replied

"Okay then."

She stayed a minute and then said "the others have gone to get some breakfast, I came to ask if you were gonna come with us, but your not ready so I'm gonna go ahead and ill see you down there in a bit, okay?" she asked as she went to get up.

He grabbed her arm before she could get up, "wait."

He looked at her with pleading eyes, so she stopped and looked at him.

She knew he wasn't gonna like it that she brought it up, but she had to know. "Daniel, you were calling for me in your sleep" she stated softly.

He held his head in his hands and said something that she didn't hear.

"Darling I can't here you when you talk into your hands" she said as gently as she could.

He looked at her with tears in his eyes, "you were on fire, and there was nothing I could do to stop it" she stared at him shocked that he brought up that, they hadn't spoken of it in over 2 years, not since it had happened.

"You were burning to death right in front of me," he went on as tears rolled down his face, "and I couldn't save you."

Vala hugged him and held on to him as his body shook while he cried, she cried along with him as she remembered that awful day.

"Daniel, not to sound insensitive, but why are you bringing this up now? Its all in the past."

At this point he got up and started pacing the room. "This isn't the first time I've had this dream Vala," he said as he paced, Vala just sat and watched him, stunned at his confession.

"Its not?" she asked in a whisper.

"No" he practically shouted, "I have this dream since I don't know when, and it kills me Vala, it literally kills me as I watch you die every night, I can't do anything to stop it from happening and it kills me." He finished in a whisper, by now he'd stopped pacing and was stood facing the window, and looked outside at the grass and the trees of Vendil.

Vala came up behind him, and hugged him, he turned in her arms and held on to her. "I guess I have one thing to thank the Ori for" he stated as he looked at the wall behind her, Vala looked up at him in thought, "They brought the women I love back from the dead" he said in a whisper.

And then he looked down into her shocked eyes and did the only thing he could think of as appropriate for that moment, and kissed her. It was slow and gentle but passionate kiss that, although lasted mere seconds, felt to them both like a lifetime.

When they broke apart, he wrapped her in his arms as he looked lovingly into her eyes and said "I'm not kidding I really do love you, and I had to tell you because I'm scared I'm gonna loose you like I almost did."

Vala smiles at him "I love you too, and you're not gonna loose me, I'm not gonna leave you, I promise" and she kisses him again, but this kiss is different from the first, as its filled with the desire that's they've been holding back ever since the first time they'd met, when he'd first called her a fruitcake back on the Odyssey.

As their kiss becomes deeper they don't see Sam come into the room to do a quick 180 and return to Mitchell and Teal'c.

"So where are they?" Mitchell asks.

"In his room" she states simply.

"Well what's taking them so long?" Mitchell asks a little frustrated as he could see that Sam is hiding something from him "fine" he starts to get up "I'll go find out for myself."

"I don't think you wanna do that," Sam states as she starts eating her breakfast. Teal'c raised his eyebrows.

"And why would that be" Mitchell replied, his temper obviously rising.

"Because" Sam started "I don't think you wanna see the methods that Vala is using to stop Daniel from being a grouch."

Mitchell quickly sat down his face turning a deep shade of red "you're right," he stated, "I don't."


End file.
